You Are Mine Princess
by Die Wiederkehr
Summary: Ganondorf lusts for Princess Zelda, and has since he first tried to conquer Hyrule. He's finally going to take what he wants, whether Zelda likes it or not. Lemon, ZelGan.


Hey all, this'll be my first story here and hopefully not my last. As I lurked, I saw a few lemons of Zelda and Ganondorf but what bothered me most was that nobody seemed to remain with Ganondorf or Zelda's personalities. Ganondorf is a dark, selfish, sadistic man who only wants the power of the Triforce to conquer Hyrule. It is often hinted that he may have feelings for Zelda by the fact that he never kills her. He could very easily take the Triforce of Wisdom and kill her after all, she can't do much of anything to him since she's always trapped or captured in some way and needs Link to save her.

As such, I wrote this, to remain in their personality but to give the lemon everybody deserves between Zelda and Ganondorf. Because, we all know the pairing is hot.

* * *

Zelda glared out at the falling rain in the castle courtyard. She had been locked in her room for days, servants bringing her meals and hot water for her baths but never was she allowed out of the room. Fear that she'd try to escape, perhaps? The princess scoffed at that, remembering all the creatures her jailer had brought with him. A glance at her hand reminded her of the only reason he kept her alive, the only reason he needed her: the Triforce of Wisdom. Since time unrecorded, her family has played guardian to the Triforce of Wisdom, every princess Zelda that she had read about had at some point has had this burden. Why keep her prisoner though? Why not take it and seal her in the dungeons? Granted, she was appreciative that she had the comfort of her own chambers but confound it all! Why?!

The blonde princess picked up the book she had been brought earlier; an old, leather bound tome written in the typical Hylian language but much more elegant. Something only the royal family would have. A flare of anger built up in her for a moment and she threw the book, hard, towards the door. As it flew through the air, the door opened and the book nearly stuck her 'guest' in the face, had he not caught it in time. Zelda glared towards the man who had declared himself Hyrule's king, who had murdered her father in cold blood, who had taken down all forms of resistance in her people. She glared at Ganondorf Dragmire. Everything about him repulsed her; his hair reminded her of the fires that had burned the houses in the castle town days earlier. His eyes were the gold of the sun, as if he had stolen it, to make sure Hyrule looked dark like his soul. His tanned skin betrayed him, everyone knowing he wasn't from the fields of Hyrule, but from the Gerudo Desert, its people long since dead. The betrayal of his ancient origins and dark desires.

"If you wish to kill me, _princess,_ a book will not do the job." He sneered, nearing her and he set the book down on her writing desk as he took the chair and sat down, smirking towards her. He behaved as if he had every right to be in her presence, as if she had given in to him like her people had been forced to. She huffed and curled her legs up on her window ledge, looking back out at the rain, unconsciously placing her hand to the glass and wishing she could walk through the gardens once more. Unfortunately, her silent dismissal fell on deaf ears, the 'King' remaining where he sat and staring darkly at her. With a sigh, she shot a glare towards him.

"What do I owe the _honor_ of your visit?" A smirk graced his lips as he reached a hand towards her to caress her cheek but she swiftly moved her head away from him. Growling deep in his throat, he crossed his arms and stood up. He walked towards her, his large frame blocking her petite one on the ledge where she sat. There was a look of alarm on her face but she forced herself to disguise it with anger. He had already seen though, already gotten the reaction he wanted from her. Grabbing her wrists with one hand, careful not to harm her too much, he wrapped one arm around her waist before roughly planting his lips on hers, kissing her forcefully then thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

He relished the taste of this young woman, struggling in his arms. She was sweet, with a slight tang, something he had expected from her. Zelda was a brave, strong young woman, beautiful and graceful. He had wanted to own her since he had first arrived in Hyrule, so many years ago; when the Hero of Time first thwarted him. Zelda, all of them, only seemed to grow more and more lovely, more desirable, since then.

When the need to breath became evident, more for Zelda than himself, he pulled away only to be slapped by the now venomous young woman. Spitting towards him, she made it clear what she thought about his behavior, of him. He scowled, growing angry at the resistant young woman. Why couldn't she be just a bit more like her ancestors?! Just a bit more submissive! As those thoughts boiled beneath the surface, Zelda tried to push him away, vainly, and run to the door, run to freedom. But she wasn't quick enough in her long silken gown and high heels and Ganondorf grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her back and almost throwing her back onto the ledge. Crying out, she attempted to kick him in the groin but missed.

His temper now over the edge, Ganondorf backhanded Zelda, the CRACK echoing across the room and a large red mark appearing on the princess's fair skin. She didn't cry, the pain not setting in yet, shocked. Ganondorf's anger quelled as the princess breathed out, her breath shaking though still, no tears fell. It reminded of how strong the princess could be and only strengthened his desire for her. He could feel himself grow hard at the need for her and knew that she would fight back even harder should he try anything. Now anyway, he could wait. There were women in the castle he could satisfy himself temporarily. Turning, he briskly walked out, tightening his cloak around himself, cupping his hardened members through his pants. He took his sword from the guards outside Zelda's door and strapped it back on before making his way to his own chambers where he ordered a group of women to join him.

* * *

It was a week later that Ganondorf visited the princess again. He had ordered her food to be brought at longer intervals and with less servings, enough to keep her alive and strong enough, but also enough that it would make her more submissive to him. The one who could have her starved to death, who could snap her neck with ease but yet, he let her live. He had waited a week, to see how comfortable she might grow with his absence, the hope of her becoming more complacent towards him had spurred this on when he had finished with the women of the castle. He still wasn't satisfied, not even close and with hope, this day would remedy that problem. Leaving his weapon with his guards once again, he entered the room and smirked at the sleeping form of Princess Zelda. Her hair messily splayed about her pillow, the gentle rise of her chest and the blanket haphazardly wrapped around her only made him desire her more. The bed she rested in was far too large for her: a rounded bad with a canopy, pink silk and lace hanging down from it. White and pink satin pillows were tucked under her head and around, as if they were a shield from the waking world. Along the bars to the canopy, gold roses, Triforce symbols and the Royal Crest wrapped around it in an intricate pattern.

He made himself comfortable in a soft chair and watched the sleeping princess. She rolled over in the bed towards him, a soft sigh escaping her sweet lips. It made him grow hard again. Standing, he walked around the room, looking through her things. Feeling the delicate fabric of her dresses, rummaging through her wardrobe at her intimates, it didn't help him at that point. With a determined breath, he went to the door and issued an order to the guards to bring him several things. With that, Ganondorf grinned and made his way to the bed, gently moving the blankets away from Zelda noticing she wore her usually long white and pink gown. Her gloves were off, apparently to warm for her while she slept and he knew without looking that she had left her tiara and Triforce earrings on a table nearby.

Minutes later, the guard returned with several silk handkerchiefs, handing them to his master and being immediately dismissed. Ganondorf gently took Zelda's hands, careful not to awaken her, and tied them around the top bedpost. His eyes darkened little by little as he gently ran his hand across her cheek, her skin soft and alluring. It took all his self-control not to tear her dress off right there and ravage her. Though, evil or not, Ganondorf prided himself on remaining a gentleman, if anything, despite his various transgressions. Gently, his kissed her sweet, velvet lips and savored the flavor of her. He would never get enough of that taste, never. This Zelda, she was unique. Should she die, something of himself would die too.

Unnoticed by the King of Evil, Zelda's eyes slowly flicked open. She quickly tried to push him away only to find her arms tied above her head. As he leaned up away from her, licking his lips, she screamed in anger, glaring at him with those beautiful crystal blue eyes which only made him smirk triumphantly. She tried to kick out at him, but he merely caught her bare ankle and gently ran his fingers up and down the top of her foot. It tickled, but the golden haired princess couldn't deny that it felt good.

"Would you like me to continue, Zelda?" The use of her name jolted a bit more life into her and she ripped her foot from his grip, curling her body into a ball as well as she could with her arms still tied. This only further amused the Gerudo, who grabbed both her ankles and pulled her body straight once more. Taking another pair of silk cloths, he dangled them before her face.

"Do not struggle, princess, or I will only restrain your legs as well." He sneered, as he struggles immediately ceased. At that, his hand slowly, gently, began moving up her leg, kneading the muscle gently. This eased the woman somewhat until Ganondorf reached the thin string that tied her panties. She tensed up; trying to pull herself away from him, but his free hand squeezed her ankle, almost painfully. Slowly, teasing himself, Ganondorf pulled the string free and pulled her panties out from under her dress. Zelda silently thanked the Goddesses that he hadn't done much more than that. Her thanks were lost a moment later when he began untying her corset, his eyes dark with lust.

"Stop! Please!" She cried out in desperation as he finished untying that and tossed it away, nuzzling the barely exposed skin of her breasts. He then reached behind her, pulling at the strings tightly tying her dress shut. His teeth tore the straps of the dress away as he finished with the ties and he pulled the dress down, kissing the valley between her creamy breasts. He took a breath, inhaling her scent before smirking at her.

"So long I have yearned for you, desired you. I have wanted you, forced to satisfy myself on inferior women. Those who would sell their bodies to me for their freedom or their families freedom and other such trifles. None could truly please me, not like you can." He slowly peeled her dress all the way off, revealing her perfect body. Ganondorf grew harder and gently pressed his bulge against Zelda's legs. She whimpered quietly as he ran his hands across her body before stripping himself down. So proud of himself, Ganondorf wore nothing beneath his pants, his large erection pointing towards her. She blushed and turned her head away, finding the sight inappropriate, being an unwed young princess. This only made the man laugh and lay beside her on the bed, his hands massaging her breasts.

"You are so perfect. To be able to control myself around you for so long…" He muttered before kissing her roughly, possessively. Zelda didn't react to the kiss, so he squeezed her breast to make her cry out, and thrust his tongue into her mouth, gently rubbing the inside of her mouth. The taste was intoxicating, demanding he be more forceful but he wanted a reaction from the princess. Slowly, she began kissing back, though it was reluctant. Zelda kept stopping herself but even the smallest of reactions pleased him. Pulling away, he moved down her body, gently kissing the joints of her legs, listening to her breath hitch and he began to gently kiss her womanhood. His hands gently explored her legs before one hand made its way to her core, gently rubbing her as he continued to kiss her. Suddenly, he slipped a finger inside her, making her cry out. It was not painful, but she had never even tried exploring herself like that, and Ganondorf was a large, muscular man making her squirm uncomfortably. He groaned at the tight fit of the princess, gently moving his fingers in and out, in and out until she was biting back moans, her body betraying her no matter how much she longed to kill him. Before long, she adjusted to the size of a single finger, so he slowly added another as her moans slowed to a stop, gasping as the next was added.

"St… op…" She said breathlessly but the flame headed man only chuckled, curling up one of his fingers to rub along her inner walls. The princess gave a breathy gasp and began to struggle with her bonds, whimpering silently. Before she was fully adjusted, he added a third finger, thrusting in and out repeatedly, his fingers growing slick with her juices. Pulling them out, to Zelda's relief, he used one of the cloths to wipe his fingers. He had already tasted her sweet flavor in enough ways, now he was just anxious to feel her around him. He took ahold of his manhood and pressed the tip against her entrance and shot a cocky grin towards Zelda, as if **this** were his true victory over Hyrule, his last obstacle. He thrust forward, tearing her maidenhead, spoiling her for a proper marriage. She screamed in agony, tears pouring down her face. He took a grim satisfaction that he had made her cry; that this had broken her when striking her for her resistance had not.

"I'll never stop Zelda. You're mine now, in every sense. No other man will be able to stand that he didn't get to the prize first, that it was stolen by me. By the King of Darkness, by Ganondorf Dragmire, to be marked mine for eternity." He laughed and began thrusting, building up a rhythm. The fair haired princess continued to cry for a while as Ganondorf began letting himself get lost in the exquisite feel of the princess. He couldn't remember anything feeling so good and for a moment he was disappointed that Zelda wasn't responding. A moment later, he knew why, she had dug her teeth into her nearest pillow, suppressing her slowly appeared, slowly growing moans. He smirked widely and his lips descended on hers, gently moving hers with his as he placed his hands on her breasts, kneading them and forcing her to react passionately. Slowly, she began moaning into his kiss but her glare never left her eyes. He knew she still hated him but he didn't care as he pulled away from her delectable lips, growing close to his release.

Ganondorf reached down between their bodies, rubbing her gently in time with his thrusts. He could feel her muscles start to tighten, before she was thrown over the edge, a loud scream escaping her lips. He relished the sound before submitting to his own release, his essence shooting out into her. He could die a happy man now, but he wouldn't. He planned to spend many more years in the bed of this woman, whether she liked it or not, and she would learn to like it. He pulled out of her, smirking cockily at the sight of Zelda panting beneath him, his seed seeping out of her. He almost caringly wiped damp hair from her face. Her eyes were slowly closing, exhaustion overwhelming her and Ganondorf couldn't help the swell of pride within him. Hyrule, was his! No man would marry the spoiled princess now, especially when the prize was claimed by Ganondorf himself.

Days turned into weeks, weeks to months and Zelda never heard anything of the Hero of Time. So she remained trapped in Hyrule castle, being taken to Ganondorf's bed at least once a week. She stopped struggling; Power was stronger than Wisdom. And before she knew it, Ganondorf had all three pieces of the Triforce and secured his position in the throne of Hyrule. Zelda had no choice but to submit, he wouldn't harm what was left of Hyrule's people if she didn't fight. She stood by his side, silent and brooding; bartering with her body if need be. It was a vicious cycle and she prayed to the Goddesses for a swift end or for a new hero to save her.


End file.
